3 A.M.
|Season= 15 |Members= Aaryn Gries Amanda Zuckerman Andy Herren McCrae Olson |Defectors= Andy Herren |Votes= 9 |HOHs= 9 (Weeks 1 2, 5, Day 49, Weeks 7, 8, Days 77, 82 & Week 12) |Nominations= 11 (Weeks 3, 4, 5, 6, 9, 10, 11 & Day 83) |Vetos= 7 (Week 1, Day 49. Week 7, Weeks 9, 10 , 11 & Day 83) |Lowest= Aaryn Gries (8/16) |Highest= Andy Herren (1/16) }}3 A.M. was an alliance on Big Brother 15. It became formed between Aaryn Gries, Amanda Zuckerman, Andy Herren, and McCrae Olson. Members Creation The alliance was created in Week 5 after Amanda Zuckerman became suspicious of Judd Daugherty and revealed The Goof Troupe to Aaryn Gries. Judd Daugherty became replaced by Aaryn Gries and the 3 A.M. alliance became created. The alliance members gave themselves code names: Aaryn was "The Beast" because of her competition prowess; Amanda was "The Mastermind" because of her being the leader; Andy was "The Agent" because he was playing both sides of the house; McCrae was "The Enforcer" because everyone trusts him the most. Finishing the Job Andy was the Head of Household when the alliance was created. Amanda used his power to eliminate her nemesis, Jessie Kowalski. Jessie became nominated alongside Spencer Clawson. At the veto competition, Andy won, becoming the third HoH to win PoV this season. Jessie pushed for backdooring Amanda, while also throwing Helen Kim under the bus. However, Andy chose to stick with his alliance and kept the nominations the same. On Day 56, Jessie became evicted from the Big Brother house by a 6–0 vote. First Week of Power After Jessie's eviction, Aaryn won her fourth Head of Household competition. Hearing the news of Helen's betrayal, Amanda demanded that Aaryn nominate Helen and Elissa Slater for eviction. Despite Aaryn's initial plan of nominating Elissa and Spencer, she listened to Amanda and nominated Helen and Elissa. On Day 58, Elissa won her second PoV of the season. Later that night, Aaryn and Amanda argued over an issue with red wine during the first week of the game. Meanwhile, Elissa hinted to Helen that she is the primary target this week. Helen quickly ran to Aaryn and revealed to her that Amanda, Andy, and McCrae have all been playing both sides of the house the entire game. Aaryn considered replacing Elissa with Amanda. However, at the POV ceremony, after Elissa removed herself from the block, Aaryn nominated Spencer in her place. Their target, Helen, became evicted by a vote of 4-1, with only Elissa voting to evict Spencer. Elissa, GinaMarie, and Helen tried many times to flip the house to evict Spencer, but they failed. 3 A.M.'s Ending After Helen was evicted, a Jury competition became announced. Judd Daugherty won the Jury competition, thus returning to the game. Elissa then won the next HoH. Elissa quickly announced her stance against the alliance. At the nomination ceremony, Aaryn and McCrae became nominated with Aaryn as the target. However, Elissa later decided she would target Amanda instead before the veto competition. Elissa's plans came to an end when Amanda won the Power of Veto. When Amanda used the Power of Veto on McCrae, Elissa named Andy as the replacement nominee. Andy then defected from the 3 A.M alliance and joined the newly formed alliance along with GinaMarie, Judd, and Spencer to finally take out McCrae and Amanda. On Day 70, Aaryn became evicted by a 5-0 vote. It ultimately ended the 3 A.M. alliance, with Andy now targeting McCrae and Amanda. Category:Alliances Category:Big Brother 15 Category:Big Brother 15 Alliances